TEARS
by nowordsfornow
Summary: Secretos, mentiras, decisiones difíciles y lágrimas.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**T.E.A.R.S**

**(Tecnología Espacial Anti Rotación Satelital)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El rugido de motores le hizo despertar abruptamente.

Se revolvió frustrada en la improvisada cama, mientras se decidía si debía mirar hacia afuera. Buscó sus zapatos a tientas en la penumbra del lugar bostezando de manera sonora y con los ojos somnolientos; gateó hasta la ventana del ruinoso edificio en el que estaba, retiro con cuidado una de las tablas que cubrían la vista hacia el exterior y lo que observó la horrorizó.

Debía salir de ese lugar ya mismo.

En la lejanía, hacia el sur, se observaba como varios camiones blindados del color gris-plata típico del Gobierno, se iban acercando con rapidez hacia la avenida principal, donde había un complejo de edificios, todos abandonados, todos destruidos. Del otro lado, hacia el norte, estaba parada una furgoneta negra como si estuviera esperando por su llegada. Norte y sur. Contó los autos del sur, cinco en total, mientras que hacia el norte solo estaba la furgoneta. Se avecinada un enfrentamiento o un trueque; independientemente de lo que fuera, una cosa llevaba a la otra, y para su mala suerte, ella estaba en el medio.

Apretó las trenzas de las botas y se acomodó la bufanda ocultando el cabello rojizo y el artefacto en su cuello que tantos problemas le había traído. Hacía un calor sofocante, pero no tenía opción. Bajo rápidamente las escaleras con su mochila en la mano y observo desde la puerta hacia ambos lados. Estaba en la peor ubicación posible. Hacia su izquierda se iban acercando los camiones, mientras que a su derecha seguía detenida la furgoneta. Su única opción era cruzar la calle, y correr subiendo por el este, hacia el frente, hasta alejarse de la zona del enfrentamiento.

Sacó unos lentes oscuros y se escabullo por la única puerta del edificio, sosteniendo con fuerza el bolso.

Caminó a paso rápido por toda la acera, ligeramente gacha. Cruzar directamente la avenida era una locura, estaba a la vista de quienes sean que se estaban acercando. Debía pasar por detrás de la furgoneta, que estaba a pocos minutos de trote, y la cual confería cierto escondite mientras se alejaba. Quien quiera que estuviese dentro, rogaba porque no repara en su presencia.

Se escondió detrás de los unos viejos contenedores de basura en un callejón al escuchar murmullos cerca. Asomo la cabeza lentamente y observo como un muchacho de cabello negro y recogido en una coleta alta salía de una tienda abandonada y lanzaba unas pelotitas hacia el pavimento, detrás de ella al otro lado de la calle. No la noto. Era su oportunidad de pasar al lado de la furgoneta y alejarse de ahí.

–¡Hey!

Se detuvo espantada. No podía ser, aquel muchacho la había visto.

Giró lentamente sobre sus talones, pero quien quiera que fuera ese hombre, no la miraba a ella. Siguió la dirección de su vista notoriamente molesta y observo que había otra persona, una chica rubia con una enorme arma sobre uno de los edificios.

Comprendió enseguida, estaban tendiéndole una emboscada a los blindados.

Su corazón se oprimió. Había visto con anterioridad de lo que eran capaces esos camiones. No eran rivales para ellos. El Gobierno ya no se reprimía en atacar a los rebeldes.

Cuando paso por al lado de la furgoneta. Casi dio un brinco de alegría al no notar a nadie dentro. La suerte estaba de su lado. Se escondió detrás de ella un momento para tomar aire. Y se sorprendió al notar que los camiones que venían del sur estaban a casi diez metros de distancia. Se frenaron repentinamente, justo detrás de la línea de pelotitas que había lanzado el muchacho, que estaba ahora oculto entre las sombras de un callejón. Su corazón se detuvo. La furgoneta se movía y alguien salía del asiento trasero.

No estaba vacía después de todo.

Se agachó instintivamente. El muchacho que había bajado del automóvil caminó hacia el frente con parsimonia. ¿Estaba loco? Respiro profundamente dos veces y corrió hacia el otro lado de la calle. El trayecto se le hizo eterno, pero se sintió un poco confortada cuando encontró un pequeño establecimiento donde ocultarse tan pronto llego al otro lado.

Con una mano sobre el pecho se aventuró a mirar. De uno de los camiones blindados bajo un hombre de cabello naranja y uniforme negro, caminaba tranquilamente haciendo ademanes pacíficos con las manos, como si intentara domar a una bestia. Del otro lado de la línea imaginaria, el muchacho pelinegro que había bajado de la furgoneta se encontraba de pie y muy erguido, con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro.

Aunque sabía que debía irse de ahí lo más pronto posible, sentía curiosidad por lo que iba a pasar.

Tanteó el portaobjetos en su pierna, y se recostó más en la pared.

A lo lejos, podía ver al chico de las pelotitas escondido bajo una pila de escombros, con una máscara de gas y un detonador en la mano, comprendió que esas pelotitas eran explosivos.

Miro hacia uno de los edificios al otro lado y observo a la chica rubia concentrada en el pavimento con los dedos alrededor del gatillo de una _sniper_. Una francotiradora.

De pronto, el hombre de cabello naranja retrocedió, el de cabello oscuro levanto uno de sus brazos lentamente para posicionarlo en la cadera, desde el ángulo en el que estaba, parecía no más que un simple movimiento. Pero para sus amigos fue una obvia señal.

El pelinaranja abrió el abrigo, y saco una pistola con la que apunto deliberadamente al pelinegro que no se inmuto. Aunque escucho varios gritos, no supo descifrar lo que decían. Se sintió sobrecogida por la calma con que actuaba el pelinegro, que seguía hablando tranquilamente como si intentara explicarle algo difícil a un niño pequeño.

Observo con horror como quien sostenía la pistola avanzaba hacia el otro con lentitud y una sonrisa sardónica en el rostro. Reconoció el emblema de la Guardia Nacional bordado en su pulcro uniforme y sintió asco. La corrupción y la ambición de las naciones fue la causante de ese estado de destrucción. Y quien debía proteger a los civiles, habían sucumbido ante la promesa de riquezas y gloria. Ahora, en un mundo desolado, las riquezas y la gloria no servían de nada.

Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando el cañón de la pistola quedó justo en medio de la frente del más joven. Cerró los ojos fuertemente esperando lo peor y se dio la vuelta, cuando escucho un cuerpo caer, decidió que ya era hora de irse.

De pronto un enorme estruendo retumbo en sus oídos. Uno de los camiones blindados había explotado mientras los demás se dirigían con velocidad hacia el norte, el primero había pasado sobre los explosivos en el pavimento, los otros correrían la misma suerte.

El cuerpo que había caído era el del pelinaranja. El charco de sangre a un lado de la cabeza fue obra de la chica con la sniper.

Busco con la mirada a los otros que formaban parte en ese enfrentamiento y no los vio. Sin más miramientos ni dudas, salió corriendo de donde estaba, no tenía tiempo que perder.

Pero la suerte no estaba de su lado y casi choca con el pelinegro de hacía pocos momentos. Este frunció el ceño. Cargaba dos sacos que parecían de harina bajo cada brazo. Se escuchó otra explosión.

–Fuera. - dijo sin más, alejándose calle abajo. Ella no se atrevió a rechistar y siguió su camino.

Se alejó corriendo hacia el este, esquivando los escombros e ignorando el humo que comenzaba a invadir sus pulmones. Uno de los camiones blindados había evitado la explosión, y estaba arremetiendo fuego hacia el lado contrario. Conto dos personas armadas dentro.

Un sonido largo y quejumbroso la hizo detenerse.

Un maullido.

Se giró, y observo como al otro lado de la calle, un par de edificios después de donde había dormido, se encontraba un gatito en medio de la línea de fuego.

Dio un par de brinquitos mientras corría hacia una pared. Recostó la espalda, echando atrás la cabeza, mordiéndose el labio inferior y dando leves golpecitos con sus manos en puños hacia la pared.

Rayos. Rayos. Rayos.

Saco una _luger_ del portaobjeto en su pierna. Tenía solo seis balas. Cuando la robo del estudio de su padre, lo nervios no le permitieron pensar en más balas. Debía ser objetiva.

Claramente observo la precisión con que el pelinegro de los explosivos disparaba hacia los edificios con una _bazooka _para intentar derribar el camión que se acercaba a toda velocidad.

Ella debía pasar en medio.

Cruzo la calle con toda la rapidez que sus piernas le permitieron sujetando la bufanda y los lentes con una mano, mientras con la otra intentaba centrar el blanco a derribar.

–Te dije que te fueras. - escucho que le decían, y aunque sabía de quien se trataba, se giró por inercia hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz.

Por un instante, sus miradas se encontraron, y ella temió que a pesar de la peluca rojiza y los lentes oscuros, la hubiera reconocido.

Con temor retrocedió un par de pasos, apuntando al pelinegro.

Grave error.

Trastabilló con uno de los restos del primer camión y calló dando vueltas por el pavimento. El blindado se acercaba a gran velocidad. Debía pensar rápido. El maullido volvió a llegar a sus oídos. Y ya no tenía al pelinegro en su campo de visión. Si sus cálculos no fallaban, se desviaría a la izquierda, dándole a ella la oportunidad de llegar al otro lado de la calle, tomar al gatito y huir corriendo calle abajo, esta vez por el oeste.

Apunto con la _luger_ hacia las ruedas traseras del camión.

Como espero, el blindado se desvió, dándole a ella la oportunidad de llegar hacia el otro lado. Rápidamente tomo al gatito entre sus brazos. Había perdido los lentes en el apuro por levantarse y llegar al animalito. El sol le daba de lleno en la cara, considero necesario colocar al gatito dentro de la mochila. Estaba agitada y muy ansiosa. Aunque el carro blindado se había desviado en su dirección, las personas que estaban a bordo habían comenzado a disparar a los de la furgoneta. No pensó mucho cuando deliberadamente comenzó a correr hacia el oeste, sin embargo sintió una molestia en una de las manos que aprisionaba el asa del morral y observo como un líquido carmesí se escurría por sus dedos.

Se detuvo para examinar mejor, y se dio cuenta que la habían herido.

Un colgajo se desprendía horizontalmente por su muñeca. La piel alrededor de contraía, y dejaba al descubierto el musculo. Volteando a su derecha, una chica de cabello azul cargaba un rifle con una ballesta y la miraba pasiva. Eso fue lo que causo la herida.

Los sonidos comenzaron a apagarse a su alrededor. Y sus ojos se nublaron.

La chica con el rifle la empujo, haciéndola caer sobre su pecho. Levanto con dolor el cuello, y observo a duras penas como el pelinegro de coleta baja, corría hacia ella, y parecía gritarle algo que no entendía. Al llegar a donde ella estaba, la tomo por los hombros, esquivando el filo de la ballesta de la chica.

Cuando sus brazos la rodearon, él la levanto hasta hacerla caminar a duras penas, pero un calor abrasador de instalo en su espalda y la propulso hacia adelante.

Finalmente, todo se fue apagando y luego, oscuridad.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de la autora: Estoy ansiosa y nerviosa con esta historia. Debía publicarla hace mucho tiempo, pero una mala crítica me hizo desistir y dejo mi autoestima por el subsuelo. Ahora pienso que fue una tontería.**

**Esta historia será corta, cinco capítulos máximo. Y es todo un reto para mi. No hay muchas historias Sci-fi en el fandom de Naruto, y nunca en mi vida he escrito sobre Hinata e Itachi, aunque la pareja me encanta.**

**Esta historia quizá sea algo chocante para algunos, ya que tratara temas sobre la devastación del planeta tierra, y lo lejos que pueden llegar la ambición del ser humano. También contiene críticas a un Gobierno ficticio, con el que algunos nos sentiremos identificados.**

**¡Esperare ansiosa sus reviews! Si hay algo de lo que esta vieja escritora de fanfics está orgullosa, es de lo dados que son en este fandom a dejar opiniones, y yo quiero escucharlas/leerlas todas.**

**Atte. Cantarella.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**T.E.A.R.S**

**(Tecnología Espacial Anti Rotación Satelital)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

Cerró el libro que solía leer antes de dormir y apagó la cajita de musica que emitia sonidos de pajaros. Su mirada se dirigió hacia la puerta, donde un constante y extrano toqueteo repiqueaba en la madera.

–Adelante - dijo en voz baja, no era normal recibir visitas tan tarde.

La puerta se abrió con un chirrido suave, y tras ella el semblante ligeramente emocionado y poco comun de su primo se asomo por el marco.

–¿Primo Neji? ¿Qué sucede?

–Hinata... - los ojos de su primo emitian un brillo distinto, muy diferente a cuando estaba estudiando o trabajando con su padre en el laboratorio - lo logramos, por fin encontramos la solucion al problema que planteaban los libros, era una tonteria, un simple signo que lo cambiaba todo, un material…

–No estoy entendiendo...

El chico se mordió el labio inferior, como si callara gran parte de lo que quería decir.

–No deberías saber esto, nadie, no aún, pero... - la cejas de Hinata se elevaron con asombro cuando su primo la sujeto por los hombros en un amago de abrazarla - logramos hacer que funcionara la nave del proyecto de tu padre, dios santo… Hinata, ahora todo funciona. Pronto podrás escuchar a los pájaros reales y ver lo verde cuan verdes pueden ser las plantas naturales.

Sus pupilas claras se abrieron de felicidad. Llevaba tanto tiempo añorando eso, había visto a su padre descuidar su salud intentando encontrar tantas respuestas, que pensó que quizá en esta vida no las hallaría.

–No puede ser, ¡Neji lo lograste! ¡Sé que tú hallaste la respuesta, eres un genio!

–Tu padre también ayudo – él no negó haber hecho el descubrimiento - Ahora está llamando al Terra para explicarles todo, esperamos probarla manana. Se llamara proyecto T.E.A.R.S.

–¿TEARS? Que nombre tan triste...

–Es solo el acrónimo de su significado – le restó importancia - no te preocupes, lo trataremos bien.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

–''Durante mucho tiempo nos preguntamos: ¿Y que podemos hacer con el chakra? Sabemos de su amplio espectro porque lo hemos estudiado, y tenemos pruebas veraces de sus propiedades. Sin embargo, no hay cuerpo o material que pueda retenerlo y por lo tanto, no hay forma de ser usado para nuestros propósitos.

–''Sabemos que el chakra tiene el poder de sanar. Hace crecer las plantas, alivia a los animales y cura a los humanos. Ademas, tiene una densidad tan alta, que no se disuelve ni se evapora, lo que la hace infinita. Y aunque es un recurso no renovable, como el petróleo que tanto añoramos, esta proviene del poder de la tierra. La tierra, el aire, el agua, el fuego y la luz. Y su evolución durante millones de años ha creado el único componente capaz, de dar una vuelta a la historia, y devolvernos el planeta que hemos perdido.

–''Sin embargo, aparte de la roca donde fue encontrado, ningun otro material es capaz de retenerlo. Ni el vidrio, ni el acero, ni el plastico. Sabíamos que el chakra era la clave para revertir el desastre que hemos causado, pero sin poder contenerlo, no podemos usarlo. Hasta hoy.

–''Con ayuda de mi sobrino y todos lo cientificos seleccionados por la Naciones Unidas. Hemos creado una aleacion capaz de soportar el poder del chakra.

Hinata observó atenta a su padre que hablaba con tranquilidad desde el podio del Anfiteatro. Su aspecto ceniciento era demasiado palpable bajo la pálida luz del escenario, y hacia que las ojeras y las arrugas alrededor de sus ojos y su frente se notaran más de lo usual. Sin embargo, esas circunstancias no disminuian su atencion de su progenitor.

No podría.

Observo como su padre se bajaba del podio y colocaba estratégicamente unos recipientes metálicos perfectamente alineados, para permitirles a todos ver _in situ_ la demostración de sus palabras.

A su lado en el palco y alejadas de los adultos, estaba sentada su hermana Hanabi tan impaciente como puede estarlo una niña de once años.

Ellas eran las unicas que no pintaban nada entre el pequeño conglomerado de cientificos y unos pocos entes del Gobierno. Su padre habia insistido en que estuvieran presentes. Sus hijas merecían presenciar cómo se hacía historia, desde las cenizas de una civilizacion casi acabada.

Su padre hizo un ademan con la mano que invito a su primo Neji a subir al estrato. Lucia imperturbable, Hiashi, su padre, tenía una mano colocada en su hombro en señal de apoyo. De pronto, la mirada penetrante de Neji mostro algo de nerviosismo. Comenzo a nombrar componentes químicos que ella no conocía y una serie de experimentos ensayo/error que fracasaron. Luego pareció serenarse, y si algo entendió Hinata, fue lo que dijo a continuacion:

–Por esto, llegamos a la conclusión, de que lo más razonable sería crear una aleación que compartiera semejanza con el chakra, y por lo tanto, capaz de mantenerlo sin que destruya su contenedor – de los recipientes de metal, comenzó a sacar materiales de distintas formas –_Mercurio_ como material base; sus propiedades le permiten alearse con casi cualquier material, y su maleabilidad, liquida y en polvo, permite usársele de muchas maneras. _Plata_; aparte de conferirle un color uniforme, es un metal conductor capaz de distribuir la energía del chakra por toda la aleación. _Cobre_, como material aislante para el interior y evitar la corrosión. _Zinc_ para darle rigidez y dureza. Y finalmente… El único material que ha podido retener chakra por sí solo, Huesos humanos.

No supo si la mano se Hanabi se encogía, o ella la estaba apretando demasiado**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

–Pero Neji... ¡Eso esta mal! ¡No pueden usar huesos humanos para crear una nave espacial!

–No es simplemente una nave espacial Hinata, es el futuro del planeta tierra – su primo lucia hostil ante sus declaraciones.

–¡Es horrible! ¿A quiénes pertenecieron esos huesos?

El sonido de la puerta cerrandose los saco a ambos de su inminente discusión.

–Desde el momento en que esas personas murieron y nadie reclamo sus huesos, se volvieron parte de la ciencia y por lo tanto, eso los convierte en héroes.

Hinata pareció querer decir algo, en realidad quería decir muchas cosas, pero el semblante autoritario de su padre le obligo a guardar silencio. Su padre siempre había sido estricto con ella, pero también mostraba intereses en su bienestar, y era, en ocasiones, incluso, amable.

–La clave del éxito de este proyecto, es que seamos capacez de detener el tiempo. Si la tierra deja de girar. Tendrá la capacidad de regenerarse rapidamente con ayuda de los chakras que se encuentran en las distintas bases Terra. Pero necesitamos que la nave soporte lo suficiente mientas esta fuera de órbita y se adhiere a un satélite, solo así podremos salvar lo que queda de la humanidad – Su expresión dejo de ser fría, para volverse genuinamente confundida - Hija ¿No quieres ser salvada?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

–Hermana ¿Qué haces?

–Hanabi -chan, voy a ir hasta el Terra a hablar con el Director, él debe poder detener esto.

–Pero el proyecto ya fue aprobado, no deberías salir de aquí, afuera todo es peligroso. ¿Acaso no quieres ser salvada?

–No hermanita - se levantó y se acomodó el morral, mientras se inclinaba a darle un beso en la frente a su hermana - no así.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bajó las escaleras a tientas, mientras vigilaba que nadie anduviera por los pasillos cercanos; el morral contenía solo lo necesario asi que no representaba un peso mayor. Llegó al suelo de la segunda planta, que era su objetivo, y se dirigió hacia el deposito de chatarra, pasando por detras estaba la sala de experimentos, luego la de construccion, y finalmente el pasillo hasta la escalera de incendios que le permitiria escapar de ahí.

Aún no tenía claro como haria para llegar hasta el Director en el Terra; no recordaba haber salido del Terra II, ni haber usado algún medio de transporte fuera de ahí. Había visto ir y venir a un montón de gente en grandes camiones con el membrete del Gobierno, y también a algunos de las demás bases Terra, pero por su cuenta, no sabía cómo conseguir alguno.

Solo sabía que lo que estaban haciendo su padre, su primo, y todos lo demas estaba muy mal.

Escuchó murmullos cerca, y se agazapó cerca de un muro, entrando a un laboratorio que se encontraba, afortunadamente cerca. Asomó la vista por la rendija entre el marco y la puerta, donde reconoció a su padre y a Neji. Neji parecia apenado, su padre Hiashi orgulloso, como siempre que estaba cerca de Neji.

–Espero que aceptes la propuesta, nadie más que tú, merece pilotear el TEARS fuera del planeta.

–No entiendo porque alguien debe pilotearlo, ya hemos corroborado que la inteligencia artificial que posee es bastante elevada.

–Es cierto, pero esas máquinas pueden descubrir en algún que su inteligencia sobrepasa a la humana, por eso necesitamos que alguien la mantenga a raya. Alguien tan inteligente como la máquina, alguien como tú. Harás un buen trabajo.

_'Mandar a Neji fuera'_

Los ojos de Hinata se humedecieron.

Sintio deseos de ver la dichosa maquina.

Cruzó al pasillo por una puerta trasera dentro del laboratorio. Esquivando a su padre y su primo.

Y corrio, hasta la sala donde estaba el TEARS. Donde había visto a tantos científicos pernoctar y donde había presenciado, siempre desde lejos, las discusiones que nunca parecían acabar.

No importaba que la vieran ya, fingiría que solo paseaba, solo quería ver el proyecto del que todos hablaban.

Cuando llego al frente de la puerta automática de la sala, su corazón se aceleró.

El TEARS era enorme.

Irónicamente, tenía forma de gota, y una superficie lisa y pulida, de un precioso color gris azulado. A los lados tenia conductos de ventilación y enormes focos de diodo emisor de luz y un par de franjas doradas que rodeaba todo el armazón en sentido sagital.

En el centro, por debajo de la mitad total de la máquina, una capsula contenía y retenía el chakra. Y arriba, en el tope de la gota, un disposiivo circular que emitía una luz turquesa que parpadeaba. Ligero, lento, suave y ritmico... Como un corazón humano.

Dejó el morral en el suelo, concentrándose en lo que tenía frente a sus ojos. Camino hacia el pedestal que conectaba la máquina, y parecía sujetarla de caer al vacío. No había guardias, solo un silencio apremiante.

Se paro frente a la maquina y levanto la mano hasta posarla sobre la superficie, estaba tibia. No era fría como las demás maquinas, ni caliente como los motores o turbinas. Solo tibia, como una temperatura natural, aunque el lugar en el que estaba hacia un frio lo suficientemente glacial para no arruinar los materiales con la humedad. Noto además, que la parpadeante luz del tope aumentaba ligeramente el ritmo.

Ella abrió los labios dispuesta a hablar, pero ¿Que podía decirle a una maquina que parecia estar viva?

–Lo siento, te han obligado a hacer todo esto.

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse retumbo con un estruendo molesto, sin embargo, ella no se movió de donde estaba.

–¿¡Hinata que haces!? ¡Baja de ahí ahora mismo!

–Padre, esto es tan injusto...

–Hinata es peligroso que estés ahí ¡el TEARS no ha tenido contacto con ningún humano! – Neji quiso acercarse, pero antes de poder subir la plataforma, un montón de vapor comenzó a emerger desde donde el TEARS estaba sujeto.

Y de repente, la puerta del TEARS se abrió, haciendo que Hinata perdiera el equilibrio por la falta de superficie de donde sujetarse, y caer dentro de la máquina. A duras penas se levantó, pero noto que algo sostenía fuertemente sus piernas, y la elevada hasta posicionarla frente a un tablero con un montón de comandos extraños. Intentó soltarse, pero aunque intentaba, era imposible separar el frio y duro metal que la rodeaba. Afuera, escuchó a su padre y a Neji llamar a los guardias y a los demás encargados del laboratorio.

Comenzó a sentirse desesperada.

–Por favor suéltame, no quiero estar aquí – rogo, aunque no sabía si el TEARS la estaba escuchando.

Unos broches se encerraron en su cintura, y un aire frio salio desde el suelo debajo de ella, haciendo su ropa ondear y su cabello batirse como latigos molestos. Luego, desde las paredes laterales del interior de la máquina, aparecieron una especie de brazos mecánicos, que se colocaron a cada lado de su cuello, y con un ligero chasquido, un dispositivo negro y delgado le fue colocado cerrándose por el medio y sellando, sin querer, su destino.

Intentó pedir ayuda a su padre, pero la miraba atónita que recibió de él y su primo le hizo saber que algo no andaba bien.

Observó a su alrededor.

La presión en sus piernas y su cintura ya no estaba.

Pero el dispositivo en su cuello, que emitía una luz azulada, comenzó a dispersar haces luminosos, cuyos hilos parecían conectarla a toda la máquina.

Y esta luz, parpadeaba.

Antes de que cayera en cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, su conciencia se desvaneció dejando todo sumido en un silencio sepulcral.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El ronroneo de algo suave y peludo se concentró en su cuello. Reconoció el gatito de la zona industrial que intentaba hacerse un lugar a su lado en la cama donde ella se encontraba.

–Ya era hora de que despertaras.

Con rapidez, Hinata se levantó de la cama, casi empujando al gatito. Estaba asustada, no reconocía ese lugar, pero reconocía los ojos oscuros que la miraban con desaprobación desde una silla cercana. Era el muchacho de coleta baja. El que se enfrentó a un capitán y cinco camiones blindados del Gobierno.

–¿Quién e-eres tú?

Él alzó una ceja, no sabía si confundido, o como comienzo de una mueca burlona.

–¿Por qué no me respondes primero tú?

Sabía que no debía, que no tenía que darle ninguna referencia suya a nadie. Su objetivo era salir de ahí y seguir su propio objetivo. En la mesita de al lado, había una jarra con agua, y un vaso lleno casi al tope. Sin pensarlo mucho lo tomo, e hizo un ademan de arrojarlo a la cara del pelinegro.

Pero no pudo.

Tan pronto su mano se cerró en torno al vidrio del objeto, un corrientazo la hizo estremecerse desde la punta de sus dedos hasta el inicio del cuero cabelludo. Fue inevitable que gritara.

El muchacho se levantó, y comenzó a caminar hasta ella.

Jadeando por el dolor, dirigió su mano sana hasta el portaobjetos de su pierna, con intención de usar la _luger_ para protegerse. Pero no tenía el portaobjetos ni el arma. Tampoco cargaba la peluca, ni la bufanda que ocultaba el dispositivo de su cuello.

Entró en pánico.

–Po-por favor, no me hagas daño… - gimió mientras se mordía los labios aguantando el dolor.

Cuando él se acercó a ella, tomo su mano herida e hizo presión en la palma. Ella volvió a gritar, esta vez no pudiendo evitar que lágrimas frustradas descendieran por sus mejillas.

–Esto es una buena señal – él parecía más concentrado en su herida que en ella misma – nuestra doctora hizo un buen trabajo conectando los nervios, después que sane, solo necesitarás un poco de rehabilitación. Afortunadamente no recibiste quemaduras con la explosión.

Aun con lágrimas en los ojos, ella se quedó mirándolo escéptica. No entendía nada ¿Era un amigo o un enemigo? Parecía haberla salvado…

–Soy Itachi – él dejo su mano para centrarse en su rostro – y justo ahora, estás en la base Terra Nova.

Pero el Terra Nova era una base de rebeldes, y los rebeldes no pueden ser amigos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de la autora:**** Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. Espero que sea de su agrado. No quise extenderme mucho con cosas del pasado de Hinata, de hecho, lo más importante al respecto ya está en este capítulo, además de las respuestas a varias incógnitas importantes. Lo que viene después, ya es el meollo principal del asunto.**

**En el próximo capítulo, profundizaré la relación entre Itachi y Hinata, que trataré sea lo más realista posible permitido en estos pocos capítulos. Por supuesto, también conoceremos quienes son los rebeldes.**

**Ya desde aquí comenzaran a diseminarse el montón de opiniones que un tema como este puede traer ¿Qué creen ustedes? ¿Tienen razón Hiashi y Neji? ¿Tiene razón Hinata? Pronto sabremos qué piensan los rebeldes y el Gobierno.**

**¡Gracias por sus hermosos reviews!, fueron pocos, pero Roma no se construyó en un día, y sé que quienes lean y comenten esta historia, es porque de verdad les parece interesante y diferente.**

**A ****Kds ****le respondo por acá porque no tiene cuenta: Me alegra que te pareciera interesante la historia ¡Es lo que busco! Gracias por tu review.**

**A las demás ****Blacklady Hyuuga**** ,****aloh****, ****angel maria 15**** y ****KattytoNebe****l****, muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, espero no decepcionarlas y continuar con su apoyo en esta historia hasta el final.**

**¡También agradezco los follows y los favoritos! Aunque un review siempre me hace el día…**

**PD: Para la aleación usada en el TEARS, me basé en la composición de la amalgama dental, ya que estudio Odontología y me pareció buena idea (así que parte de lo que digo es real) menos por supuesto, lo de los hueso humanos.**

**PD2: El diodo emisor de luz, es lo que conocemos como LED (****light-emitting diode)**

**Atte: Cantarella_**


End file.
